Study Date!
by munching muffins
Summary: Nasib orang memang bisa ditukar. SasuNaru YAOI! Kado ultah bwt SakurakoShiina!


Uah, fanfic YAOI saya yang pertama! Tolong jangan di-flame ya, namanya juga first-attempt-in-yaoi!

Oke, silahkan lanjut!!!

* * *

"**UZUMAKI, BERHENTI MENDENGKUR DI KELASKU!!!"**

Kakashi-sensei mengaum seganas-ganasnya sambil melemparkan kapur ke arah bocah kurang asem, kurang asin, kurang manis, kurang apa ajalah berambut kuning menyala itu. Lekaslah si bocah terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Ia kemudian mengucek matanya yang masih kelilipan dan dilihatnya ada sekitar 3 atau 4 Kakashi-sensei yang berkacak pinggang di depannya dengan mata seram dan wajah masih ditutup masker. Siapa tahu, dibalik masker itu ia malah mendengus keras-keras dengan nafas bau soto ayam yang baru saja dimakannya tadi saat istirahat. Oi oi, mas, pikirannya…

"Kakashi-sensei, jangan marah-marah terus dong… khan bulan puasa, ntar puasanya batal lho." Bujuk Naruto sok tahu. Dikira Kakashi puasa ya? Kalo puasa nggak makan soto ayam, dong?

"Banyak omong kamu! Sekali lagi kamu tidur, saya taruh kamu di ruang guru! Biar nanti belajar sama Gai-sensei, mengerti?!"

"Ya, pak serem… eh salah Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi kemudian kembali menerangkan, atau lebih tepatnya _nyerocos_ tentang sejarah Konoha. Halah-halah, berhubung minggu depan mau ada ulangan sejarah sesuai jadwal yang diberikan KepSek Tsunade, langsung mau tak mau Kakashi mengejar materi. Naruto sebenarnya tidak masalah belajar dengan Gai-sensei, si guru kewarganegaraan itu, tapi karena kepikiran kalau nanti dia malah dikerjain disuruh ngerangkum UUD Konoha (hah? Emang ada?) _plus_ dia harus berhadapan dengan tingkah Gai yang sok muda nan jayus membuatnya lebih baik diam saja disini.

Naruto kembali menyalin catatan di papan tulis, namun karena ia tidak fokus maka catatan yang ia tulis tidak lebih dari goresan-goresan bak cakar ayam kampung yang sering nyasar di belakang rumahnya. Sedikit lagi dia pasti akan tertidur, namun karena bel sekolah terakhir telah berdering maka Naruto mulai enerjik lagi seperti sudah direcharge. (emangnya HP?... _)

Naruto berlari keluar kelas dan menemukan teman baiknya, Uchiha Sasuke, telah menunggu di sebelah pintu kelasnya. Begitulah kondisi yang ia temukan setiap hari, tiap kali selesai sekolah, si pemuda berambut mirip dengan ekor bebek itu pasti menungguinya.

"Hei dobe, kok tumben lama? Udah gue tungguin lo sejak 5 jam yang lalu!"

"Halah, Cuma telat 5 menit kok."

"5 menit atau 5 jam, telat ya telat!" Sasuke mengaum seganas Kakashi-sensei, atau hampir mendekati, karena aumannya jauh lebih mengerikan. Sumbangin ke dufan dong buat atraksi rumah hantu, biar rada serem. (author dibanting sama direktur pendiri dufan)

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi, Jadi bagaimana dengan kelas lo hari ini?"

"Seperti biasa, pelajaran matematika, kimia, biologi, begitulah. Lo emang dah siap buat weektest minggu depan?"

Naruto berhenti dalam langkahnya karena ia sama sekali kagak ada persiapan. Maklum, nilainya aja kemarin saat ulangan kalau geografi, 56. Biologi? 47. Fisika? 23. Kalo matematika? Eh jangan salah, bukan nol bulet lho… malahan -20. Waduuuuuuuhh…

Naruto mencoba memikirkan perkataan keluar yang lebih baik, dan inilah yang keluar: "Belom."

Walaupun Sasuke sebenarnya agak emo dan lumayan tidak punya perasaan, ada saat-saat dimana ia berani menepuk dirinya sendiri di dahi karena heran dengan sifat Naruto yang pemalas, namun karena sudah terbiasa maka ia memutuskan untuk tidak menonjok Naruto tepat di muka, lagian kasihan donk, masa muka Naruto yang imut itu jadi rusak karena perbuatan… lho kok? Pikiran Sasuke terganggu… terasa seperti ada tulisan katakana bertuliskan 'BAKA' diprasastikan di dahinya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Baik, kalau begitu lo mau nggak belajar bareng?"

"Eh, boleh nih?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Asyik, teme! Kalau begitu gue akan ada di rumahmu jam 7!"

"Bagus, bagus, tapi jangan panggil gue 'teme', dobe."

"Kalau begitu, jangan panggil gue 'dobe'."

"Gak mau."

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti, teme!"

Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan satu alis melihat Naruto pergi meninggalkannya. Setidaknya kalau mau pulang tasnya yang di kelas diambil dulu kenapa?

* * *

Ting tong!

… Ting tong!

…………………….

Tingtongtingtongtingtongtingtongtingtongti…

"Sabar kenapa? Orang barusan mandi, belum apa, udah nyelonong mainin bel pintu orang. Gue mau pake baju dulu bentar!!!"

Naruto hanya cemberut mendengar respon dari Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian si Uchiha yang lebih muda itu membuka pintu. Ia memakai baju casual, kaos Levi's berwarna biru tua dan celana khaki berwarna camouflage. Bagi yang tidak tahu 'camoflage' itu modelnya seperti celana ABRI, yang warnanya hijau lumut dengan hitam dan coklat disana-sini. Pernah kepikiran nggak Sasuke pake baju ABRI?

(Sasuke: Mbak, siapa juga yang ngurus? Mboh gue pake baju ABRI atau nggak, gue juga gitu-gitu aja.

Hokairi: Berisik lo, kepala bebek! Potong bebek angsa… masak di kuali… Naru minta dansa…-dichinpo ama Sasuke-.

Sasuke: Emangnya lo nggak berisik?

Hokairi: Lo mau gue tulis lo pake kostum Hayate no Gotoku?

Sasuke: Baju yang butler?

Hokairi: Yang kucing cewek.

Sasuke: …………ABRI masih bagus.)

"Aheem, silahkan masuk." Sasuke berkata _ala_ butler nan sok sopan. "Biar gue ambil buku-buku dari kamar gue dulu terus kita belajar, oke?"

Naruto hanya melempar seringai ke arah pemuda berambut gelap itu. Untuk menghabiskan waktu ia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sekitar ruang tamu. Ia mengambil buku yang ada di rak buku tepat di depannya dan segera membaca isinya. Naruto memang bukan orang yang suka membaca, namun ketahuilah para pembaca bahwa buku yang Naruto pegang saat ini bukanlah buku teori fisika yang rumit bagaikan memecahkan rumus-rumus Einstein yang mustahil itu, melainkan sebuah buku komik 'Death Note'.

Seringai Naruto pun melebar. Siapa yang tahu, bahwa sahabat baiknya yang selalu meraih rangking tertinggi di seluruh sekolah, dan menurut beberapa gosip sekitar bahwa Uchiha muda itu tidak pernah mengenal buku apapun kecuali buku teori ternyata menyimpan sejumlah volume buku komik terkenal itu?

"Oi, siapa yang kasih izin ke kamu untuk melihat-lihat koleksi komikku?"

Ternyata salah, ini milik kakaknya.

Uchiha Itachi memandang bocah pirang ini dengan tatapan keji dan salah satu telapak kaki menepuk lantai beberapa kali , namun sebenarnya itu tidak terlihat sama sekali karena saat itu Itachi berencana untuk bersih-bersih rumah, maka tanpa pikir panjang ia memergoki Naruto dengan pakaian casualnya ditambah celemek berwarna pink marun dan juga kemoceng berwarna-warni _mejikuhibiniu_.

Apa yang membuatnya lebih buruk adalah Naruto mulai menertawakannya.

"BAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA!!! Uchiha Itachi... pake celemek... coba kalo disini ada kamera! AHAHHAHHHAHAHAAAAA!!!"

Ekspresi Uchiha yang lebih tua ini berubah dari teramat marah menjadi sangat malu sampai-sampai mukanya menjadi semerah tomat busuk yang tidak sengaja Sasuke makan pagi ini, dan anehnya ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"GRR, JANGAN MENERTAWAKANKU!!! KEMBALIKAN KOMIKKU CEPETAN!!!"

"Oke, oke... ahahhahhahaaa..." Naruto segera meletakkan komik itu ke bagian yang kosong di rak buku.

"Uuuh, sudah cukup aku bersih-bersih hari ini. Sasuke, aku belanja dulu!!!"

"Ya! Nggak usah balik aja sekalian."jawab Sasuke dengan kamar dari kamarnya.

"Jahat bener" Itachi berkomat-kamit. Ia kemudian keluar dari rumah Uchiha dan langsung nge-_sprint_ ke supermarket.

"Nah, sudah gue ambil buku-bukunya. Lo siap?" kata Sasuke akhirnya setelahnya mengambil bukunya.

"Sip lah. Jadi apa metodenya, bos?" Pipi Sasuke mencerah sedikit karena dipanggil bos, tapi akhirnya menghiraukannya.

"Umm, bagaimana kalau lo jawab saja dulu latihan dari halaman ini dan nanti kuberitahu dimana salahmu?"

"Baik, baik."

Sasuke kemudian menyodorkan selembar kertas dan pensil kepada Naruto. Naruto dengan pikiran sedikit ogah-ogahan kemudian mengerjakan latihan sejarah yang ada di buku diktat Sasuke. Sasuke entah kenapa tidak bisa melepas pandangan matanya dari Naruto. Dia memang sahabat sejatinya, yang manis dan imut dengan mata biru pirus yang bersinar bagaikan bintang kejora di langit, rambut duren pirang yang ternyata sama sekali tidak setajam kaktus, dan kulit coklat mengkilap akibat sering terebakar matahari.

_Apakah mungkin alasan Sasuke memikirkan hal-hal lebay tadi adalah karena... ia jatuh cinta kepadanya?_

Sasuke hanya menutup mata onyxnya untuk berfikir lebih lanjut.

"SELESAI!" sorak Naruto dengan girang.

"Sudah? Wah, cepat sekali." Ia sebenarnya senang karena ternyata si dobe Naruto tidak sebodoh yang orang lain kira, tapi...

"Bagaimana, teme? Tidak sebodoh itu, kan? Aku memang orang yang jenius-datebayo!" kata bocah pirang itu dengan sombong.

"Anooo... kalau boleh gue tanya, lo dapat darimana kalau solusi menciptakan damai dengan negeri Suna adalah dengan Hokage pertama menikah dengan Hiromu Arakawa?"

**(A/N: Bagi yang tidak tahu, Hiromu Arakawa adalah mangaka kelahiran H****okkaido yang sejauh ini telah membuat manga-manga terkenal seperti Fullmetal Alchemist and Juushin Enbu : Hero Tales. Oleh karena itu, maafkan aku Arakawa-sama!!!!~)**

Naruto hanya memucat sementara sekelompok sapi lewat di belakangnya. "Yah, aku hanya asal tulis."

Sepertinya Sasuke memang harus bersabar untuk mengajari dia.

"Baiklah, begini metodenya."

* * *

"Dan begitulah caranya lo mengingat hafalan-hafalan ini. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Ya, bagaimana aku bisa menghafal semua ini dalam sekejap?"

Sasuke sudah menahan marah dan hasilnya tetap saja ia sabar. "Sudahlah, gue haus. Gue mau ambil minum di dapur, oke? Kalau gue sudah kembali, sebaiknya lo sudah hafal."

Naruto hanya mendesah.

Sasuke sesuai tujuannya kemudian menuju ke dapur. Ia membungkukan dirinya dan akhirnya menemukan apa yang dicarinya: Sirup cocopandan. Setidaknya itu akan membuatnya lupa akan ketidak sabarannya terhadap Naruto. Ia hanya tidak mengerti, padahal hafalan satu materi yang mudah itu sudah ia rangkumkan untuknya dan rangkumannya hanya sampai 1 halaman kurang. Bahkan ia sudah membuatkan mind mapping agar ia mengerti lebih dalam. Sungguh ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Pemuda berkulit alabaster itu hanya mendesah. _Mungkin ia memang tidak bisa mengajarinya agar lebih baik... _

Ia kemudian meneguk habis minumannya dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Sasuke hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya karena tidak habis pikir bagaimana caranya bisa membuat Naruto bisa lulus. Mau tak mau ia harus menerima kenyataan : Naruto tidak dapat lulus ujian.

"Teme, sepertinya akhirnya aku bisa!" Naruto dengan lugunya berlari ke arah Sasuke untuk memperlihatkan hasil pekerjaannya. Namun seperti apa yang seharusnya tidak diduga bak jarum di antara tumpukan jerami, ia tersandung salah satu bantal di lantai dan jatuh terserempet, kemudian silahkan tebak siapa yang jadi korban aksi jatuh bangun hati Naruto?

Tangan di lantai, kepala di atas dada seseorang, kaki diantara dua kaki lainnya pula...

Ah, sial.

Sasuke hanya bisa tertegun dengan posisi barunya sekarang. Sama sekali tidak ada yang tahu betapa ia ingin berada di posisi ini hingga sekarang, apalagi dengan bocah pirang yang hyperaktif semacam Naruto. Pemuda berambut gelap itu dapat merasakan detak jantungnya bertambah kencang per tiap detik yang ia lalui di lantai yang dingin itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengakui, tetapi ia takut kalau nantinya bocah bermata safir itu akan mendengarnya dan kemudian muncullah bagian yang tidak diinginkannya: Naruto akan meledeknya tentang menjadi orang homo. Kemudian terjadilah sesuatu.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak dengan sendirinya membelai pipi Naruto yang dihiasi dengan kumis rubah itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukannya, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan semua anggota tubuhnya, seperti mereka mempunyai pikiran sendiri. Ia merasa seperti ia sedang dikendalikan sesuatu, namun ia tidak sadar bahwa itu hanya batinnya sendiri. Punggung Sasuke menegak dan mulai bangkit mendekati Naruto. Dengan begitu caranya wajah Sasuke hanya beberapa milimeter jauhnya dari wajah Naruto. Sasuke bergerak mendekat dan...

"HOI, DIK! GUA DAH SEKALIAN BELI TOMAT JADI JANGAN HABISIN LAGI!" teriak Itachi sambil membanting pintu depan semena-mena. Uah, Itachi jahat, ya? Padahal pintu kan, hasil penebangan kayu dari hutan. Seharusnya karya macam begitu dihargai dong, bukannya malah dibanting. Mari kita bersatu melawan global warming! –dasar lebay.

Itachi hanya bengong melihat adiknya dalam posisi yang _tidak enak_, dengan pria asing alias pencuri komik Death Note –begitulah pendapat Itachi, dan posisi wajah mereka yang nyaris, eh...

"HWAAAAAAAAA, ADIKKU MAU DIPERKOSA! TOLONG! PENGANIAYAAN! KITA DISERBU! TELPON SBY!!!" lagi-lagi Itachi teriak sok lebay –padahal emang iya –sebelum pingsan di tempat ia tadinya berdiri. Malang sekali nasibnya, saudara.

"Ahem, jadi mana hasilnya?" kata Sasuke sok cool karena telah mendapatkan kendali tubuhnya kembali.

* * *

_2 hari kemudian..._

"Hai, teme! Bagaimana? Lo emang hebat, ya? Gara-gara elo, nilai sejarah gue jadi 91 lho!" sahut Naruto sambil melambaikan hasil ulangannya kemarin di depan wajah Sasuke yang mulai peot, berkeriput, tidak bergairah lengkap sudah dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

"Baguslah, dobe. Tapi, sepertinya hasil elo ama gue jadi tertukar. Lihat saja hasilnya."

Sasuke menerima kertas yang disodorkan Sasuke dan membaca isinya. Tidak heran kenapa nilainya tidak bagus, apalagi karena kertasnya malah digambar-gambari, masih beruntung masih ada yang bisa diisi dengan benar, tidak lain lagi adalah nomor 1 dan 2. Sisanya nggak tahu deh gimana...

"Kau tahu, minggu depan ada ulangan geografi..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita bisa tukar tempat, dan kali ini aku yang akan mengajarmu." Kata Naruto spontan, lengkap dengan seringai lebarnya.

Sasuke hanya berpikir sejenak, dan kemudian berkata: "Siapkan semua soal tersulit yang kau punya nantinya."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Okeh, saya buat ni fanfic utk teman dekat saya, SakurakoShiina, utk ultahnya 8 September 2009 ini. Selamat Ultah yp Saf! Wish U all the best, okeh? -g usah sok lebay deh...**

**PLEASE R & R! **

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
